


Cheese

by Tarek_giverofcookies



Series: Good omens food fics [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A bit sad, Cheese, Crowley is just out of town, M/M, Pining, depending on why you decide hes eating alone, no sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarek_giverofcookies/pseuds/Tarek_giverofcookies
Summary: I was having a cheese moment. It’s up to you how sad you want to make it. Me? Crowley is just off doing something else and couldn’t join Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good omens food fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Cheese

Aziraphale stared down at the cheese board. 

Normally fond of the appetizer, this one made him feel... Something he didn't want to name.  
Perhaps it was the honey.  
Perhaps it was the slices of apple.  
Perhaps it was the cheese. 

Aziraphale took a slice of an aged chedder and paired it with a slice of apple. As the flavors sat on his tongue, he realized what it reminded him of. 

He swallowed the bite. The cheese board offered only yellow themed reminders of the one who was not sitting across from him. Like his eyes stared back with every slice of cheese. Every drop of honey. Even the crackers were a golden color.

Aziraphale pushed the cheese board away sadly. He had lost his appetite.


End file.
